Festas de fim de ano
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Vegeta odiava festas terráqueas. Principalmente as festas de fim de ano. Por quê? Oras! Elas eram... Eram... Eram... NOJENTAS! ..:: PWP, ecchi ? , álcool, OOC, linguagem imprópria ::..


Fanfic _quase_ autobiográfica que me surgiu em mente depois de (re)ver o episódio da festa na casa da Bulma. Mano, O QUE RAIOS ELA TÁ FAZENDO CHURRASCO? E AQUELA TAL DE CHI-CHI? TEM VERGONHA NA CARA NÃO?

Alguns P.S.: tem P.S.? Ah, sim, é mesmo. Eu fiquei em dúvida se usava o calendário de Dr. Slump ou o calendário Gregoriano (visto que, bem, Dr. Slump se passa no mesmo lugar de Dragon Ball, não? Até entra na linha do tempo de DB, poxa!), mas então cheguei à conclusão de que seria muito _hipster_ e apelativo usar o calendário de Dr. Slump, então, estou usando o Gregoriano, mesmo (e aqui vocês perguntam: "_por que eu tenho que saber isso?"_). Além disso, esse relato desesperado se passa em algum momento entre a derrota de Buu e a ~le fuga~ do Goku com o Uubu e panz. Ignorem que o Goku nunca foi ver ninguém nesse meio tempo. Vamos fingir que todos são amigos que vivem se encontrando para se divertir (sic) e tudo o mais :3. Ah, claro, DragonBall não me pertence. Ainda bem. Seria muito mais fumado se pertencesse...

AVISOS!: fanfic PWP, personagens OOC, gente bêbada, linguagem imprópria, cenas _calientes_, não foi feito para crianças. Beijos.

**Festas de fim de ano**

_~Sorry for party rocking — LMFAO~ _

Vegeta não conseguia entender os humanos. Não os tinha entendido até agora e provavelmente nunca entenderia. Eram pessoas ridículas, de fato. Reuniam-se pelos motivos mais estapafúrdios, viviam de forma medíocre, morriam de maneira tosca e procriavam de forma tão irresponsável que o grande _príncipe dos saiyajins_ às vezes sentia nojo. (Se bem que ele não podia comentar _nada_, afinal, havia procriado tão irresponsavelmente quanto um humano com aquela mulher que o deixava a ponto de ebulição em todos os sentidos). Vegeta também não compreendia o quão babacas poderiam ser os terráqueos. Olhava para Kakaroto temendo a morte diante daquela mulherzinha cafona e histérica que chamava de esposa e não compreendia _como_ ele podia enxergar ameaça _naquilo_ (_claro que quando ela está com a frigideira,_ pensou Vegeta,_ as coisas mudam um pouco de figura_). Não conseguia entender a que ponto de danificação estaria a mente do filho do imbecil para sair por aí com sua namoradinha com aqueles trajes inexplicáveis para, segundo eles, _promover a justiça_.

Oras, se ele quisesse promover a justiça, que virasse um advogado!

Mas ao que tudo parecia, ele estava em dúvida entre Ciências Sociais, Ciências Biológicas e Engenharia Mecatrônica. Vegeta também não compreendia como os terráqueos conseguiam dividir as coisas _tão bem_. Aliás, não entendia como terráqueos podiam produzir _tantos_ conhecimentos. Também não entendia como Gohan poderia estar em dúvida entre três carreiras tão diferentes. Era possível uma pessoa gostar de tudo aquilo?

Entretanto, nenhuma dessas incompreensões de Vegeta se comparavam ao terror do pobre _príncipe saiyajin_, guerreiro de classe superior, o mais forte do universo — _não mencionem o idiota do Kakaroto. Ele não conta. Ele é um animal sem noção e por isso não deve sequer ser lembrado_ —, cara sério, descolado, supimpa...

As comemorações terráqueas, onde sempre alguém terminava muito bêbado e a Bulma sempre acabava mostrando a calcinha enquanto jogava _Twister_.

Tudo bem, festas de aniversário ainda eram _quase_ toleráveis. As festas cujos aniversariantes eram porventura de sua _família_ (_argh! não lembre, narradora idiota!_), eram inclusive tranquilas. Normalmente convidavam a família do Kakaroto — para tristeza de Vegeta... Ou não —, às vezes o baixinho careca, sua esposa e o velho safado, ficavam conversando bobagens, alguém cortava o bolo (_para que cortar um bolo, em nome de meu pai!_), e pronto. As crianças — nesse grupo incluso o filho imbecil do imbecil do Kakaroto, aquele menino que há bons dez anos havia sido uma criatura de poder formidável, mas hoje... Vegeta sentia depressão apenas em lembrar — se entretiam com algum jogo (Detetive e Banco Imobiliário terminantemente proibidos, porque no primeiro, Gohan _sempre_ ganhava e no segundo Trunks _sempre_ encontrava uma maneira de surrupiar o banco. Depois de muita gente se batendo e alguns móveis quebrados, ambos jogos de tabuleiro foram banidos da existência das festas na Corporação Cápsula), os adultos conversavam e/ou comiam (a parte da comida limitada tão e somente a Vegeta e aquele saiyajin de terceira-classe)... Tudo terminava, cada um ia para sua casa, e tudo terminava bem. Lindo!

Já as festas da família de Kakaroto eram um tanto _problemáticas_. Além dele, Bulma e Trunks, sempre faziam questão de convidar seus sogros. O baixinho careca e o velho safado _com certeza_ estariam ali, bem como aquele namekuseijin mal-humorado. Além disso, quando dava na telha, o verme humano que um dia namorara sua mulher (_o que aquela mulher vira naquele homem até hoje não entendo! ele é insignificante, um lixo!_) resolvia aparecer e sua cabeça, a doer. Como moravam no interior e sua casa tinha um enorme quintal, a maior parte das comemorações aconteciam do lado de fora da casa, e normalmente iam até a madrugada. Aqui, normalmente as pessoas se reuniam em torno de uma fogueira; Gohan, o estúpido filho de Kakaroto, pegava um instrumento de cordas de algum tipo — ele chamava de violão, mas Vegeta **sabia **que aquilo devia ser uma balalaica. Estava nos arquivos de sua nave e sua nave **nunca** errava! — e resolvia que iria cantar. Para seu desespero, todos se uniam no coro desafinado cantando alguma música esdrúxula de terráqueos até que aquela mulher escandalosa cujo nome era Chi-Chi gritava a plenos pulmões que o jantar estava pronto. Todos comiam — e por mais que doesse no orgulho do _príncipe dos saiyajins_, a comida daquela lunática era boa, e talvez a única coisa que valia a pena naquelas reuniões estúpidas —, depois de comer resolviam que lá fora estava muito frio, os mais velhos resolviam jogar truco, os mais novos ligavam aquele aparato eletrônico estranho e instalavam alguns instrumentos esquisitos nele e passavam o restante da noite fazendo o mesmo que faziam lá fora — só que, desta vez, com a banda completa.

Desesperador, não acham?

Não tanto quanto as festas de final de ano.

Ah!, as festas de final de ano. Somente o cheiro de dezembro se aproximando já deixava Vegeta de estômago embrulhado.

Não bastava convidar a família desfuncional de Kakaroto. Não. TINHA de chamar o baixinho careca, sua esposa andróide, o velho safado, sua tartaruga (_A TARTARUGA! PARA QUE CHAMAR A TARTARUGA, MULHER?_); o ex-ladrãozinho insolente, seu gato (_gato?_); a louca que espirra (_por que você insiste em chamar essa desmiolada! quer que ela destrua nossa propriedade?_), o três olhos; o índio (_mas quem é esse daqui, mulher?_), seu filho; o gato da torre, Dendê, senhor Popo, Piccolo; aquele boneco que anda com o três olhos; o irmão andróide da esposa andróide do baixinho careca; alguns cientistas mais problemáticos que sua mulher que trabalhavam na Corporação Cápsula; um cientista fracassado, sua esposa, seu filho esquisito, sua irmã — há controvérsias — estúpida, quase-cega e língua presa, e seus amigos idiotas; Mister Satan, Majin Boo e o cachorro; os Kaiohs e supremos Kaiohs — macaco e grilo (?) inclusos —; algumas amigas da época de colégio; o narrador do torneio de artes marciais (_agora você foi longe demais, mulher! o que este homem faz aqui em casa?_); alguns amiguinhos de Trunks da escola; e mais um monte de gente que ele simplesmente não consegue mais enumerar por conta no nível de insignificância instaurado em suas presenças.

Pois bem, a primeira parte da festa era, inclusive, tolerável. A maioria dos humanos idiotas ficavam fazendo seus papeis sociais idiotas e tolerando pessoas que odiavam de maneira idiota. Por volta do fim da tarde a maioria das pessoas insignificantes na sua vida iam embora.

E, então, começava o martírio.

Quando ficavam na casa "só os amigos" — de quem Vegeta _realmente _não sabia —, Bulma abria aquele tapete da discórdia miserável, com suas bolinhas coloridas e sua roleta dignas da maldade de Freeza. Juntava com os tapetes de Kakaroto, da namoradinha do filho imbecil do Kakaroto, do velho safado e, inclusive, de Dendê — que afirmava que o jogo terráqueo era divertido demais para que não tivesse um em seu templo — e resolviam que iam jogar. _Estranhamente_, quando a putaria começava, Kakaroto e sua esposa escandalosa desapareciam do lugar.

Vegeta fora investigar uma vez, e a cena que viu — de Kakaroto com a mão debaixo do _cheongsam_ de sua esposa, a desvairada com as mãos na nuca do imbecil, seu cabelo solto e os grunhidos e gemidos reprimidos que em nada ajudavam — o deixou traumatizado. (_insolente! como assim ele ousa dar essas escapadas NA MINHA CASA! ele não tem respeito? IMBECIL!_)

E quando a putaria começava, começava mesmo. Nesta hora, Piccolo já havia abandonado sua esperança na humanidade e ficava no jardim vendo as estrelas junto de Dendê, Mister Satan, Majin Boo e o cachorro enquanto Satan e seus bichos de estimação — ou quase — assavam _marshmallows_. Os que resolviam usufruir daquele sistema de entretenimento vulgar, resolviam também que iriam beber junto, tornando tudo muito pior.

Ele sempre era obrigado a jogar por sua esposa, e, por isso, se enfiava na bebedeira também. TINHA de levar vantagem em alguma coisa, nem que fosse em ficar bêbado o suficiente para aguentar aquilo.

O início do jogo até que era divertido, afinal, as pessoas estavam sóbreas o suficiente para saberem o que estavam fazendo. Conforme a bebida ia subindo e as posições iam se tornando mais esquisitas, coisas estranhas começavam a acontecer. Videl — tímida como era, mas bêbada feito um gambá —, resolvia que suas roupas não eram mais necessárias, SEMPRE acabando só de roupa íntima. Lunch — loira, claro, porque eles SEMPRE faziam questão de deixá-la dessa forma para que se embebedasse mais rápido — resolvia acompanhá-la e, então, ficavam as duas só de roupa de baixo jogando... aquele negócio. Bulma, como já comentado, acabava sempre em posições ginecológicas e deixando sua calcinha a mostra para qualquer um ver. Yamcha SEMPRE tentava passar a mão em alguém, mas sempre apanhava no processo.

Vegeta? Ele só conseguia virar a Velho Barreiro mais rápido garganta abaixo.

Em dado momento eles resolviam parar — claro. bêbados como estavam, não conseguiriam jogar _Twister_ mesmo — e davam como iniciada a temporada de baile. Neste momento Vegeta estava bêbado o suficiente para ignorar os _putz, putz_ provindos do rádio e surrupiar sua mulher para fazerem coisas _interessantes_ no seu quarto — ou tipo o Kakaroto, em qualquer lugar por aí. Aliás, aqueles dois não voltavam em horas. Nesses momentos Vegeta sentia invejinha do guerreiro de terceira-classe.

Então, ele normalmente não lembrava o que acontecia. Só sabia que acordava agarrado àquela mulher, no chão, com o filho de Kakaroto e sua namoradinha seminus no sofá, o baixinho careca e sua esposa androide em posição fetal dormindo bem comportadinhos, o três olhos agarrado — ou sendo agarrado, vai saber — com a garota da dupla personalidade e Yamcha jogado em algum canto da sala de estar. E uma dor de cabeça de destruir planetas.

_Por que fui beber tanto noite passada?_, Vegeta pensava, enquanto ia até a cozinha atrás de água e SEMPRE encontrava — para sua traumaticidade, se é que este termo existe — a humana cafona escandalosa louca lunática aaaargh vestida apenas com a camisa de Kakaroto preparando o café da manhã enquanto ele ora a observava com aquele sorriso escroto dele ora ficava passando a mão nela enquanto a abraçava pelas costas...

Nojento. Definitivamente nojento. Terráqueos eram vulgares demais para a sua nobreza real.

Então, o restante da casa ia acordando, e nenhum deles parecia achar a situação em que se encontravam bizarra demais (_POR DENDÊ, MENINA, VESTE UMA ROUPA DECENTE! E VOCÊ, FILHO DE KAKAROTO, BOTA UMA CAMISA! LOUCA DELINQUENTE, MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA SÓ DE ROUPA ÍNTIMA E... MEU DEUS, LADRÃOZINHO BARATO, NÃO OUSE PASSAR A MÃO NA BUNDA DA MINHA MULHER!_) enquanto serviam seus pequenos-almoços. Todos destruídos, começando o ano BEM PARA CARALHO, morrendo de dor de cabeça, sem saber onde suas roupas estavam...

Para alívio do _príncipe dos saiyajins, a única pessoa sensata daquele grupo de energúmenos_, as crianças eram botadas na cama cedo. Senão...

Ele com certeza teria matado todo mundo.

Em quantidade maior que oito mil vezes.

Acabavam almoçando por lá mesmo, sem álcool desta vez. No momento em que as crianças despertavam, todos estavam vestidos — para alívio do pobre Vegeta — e meio sonolentos, tomando seu desjejum em um pacato silêncio, deixando somente que as pessoas que não participaram da loucura da noite anterior — Kakaroto e sua esposa inclusos — conversarem amistosamente.

E quando tudo acabava, Vegeta tinha somente um pensamento na cabeça: "_como raios eles conseguem ser tão patéticos, estúpidos, indulgentes, ridículos, autodestrutivos e impudorosos?_" Comemorações em seu planeta natal eram de outro nível, coisa fina. Banquetes suntuosos e conversas civilizadas — ou tão civilizadas quanto um saiyajin poderia ser — regados com boa música e todo o ar de nobreza que Vegeta sabia que merecia.

Claro que ele sabia que as pessoas não se divertiam tanto quanto seus amigos — há controvérsias — nas suas festas ridiculamente sem limites, mas só de pensar que ele não teria de lidar com um Tenshin-Han completamente deprimido e ébrio — o que era insuportavelmente chato — ou ter de lidar com a libido de duas pessoas saindo da adolescência para que eles arranjassem um quarto ao invés de ficarem dando amassos na frente de todo mundo o deixava inexplicavelmente cansado. Inebriado. E de estômago embrulhado.

Vegeta odiava festas de final de ano.

Mas, ainda assim, desejava que elas continuassem a acontecer.

Mesmo com gente bêbada.

Mesmo com gente nua.

E mesmo revelando que ele, o grande príncipe dos saiyajins, nobreza de seu planeta natal, gostava de participar das estúpidas comemorações humanas.

**~no more~**

Tomatadas, por favor!~


End file.
